Wishing Upon A Shooting Star
by ric castle
Summary: When a Red Fox comes to the valley of peace, to start a new life from a dark childhood there is a light at the end of a tunnel. He becomes friends with a Christmas Wolf. "Igneous belongs to WereHog 360 so thank you and some OC's from Black Raider & IHatethesystem"
1. Broken

Wish upon a shooting star

By Rick Castle

The valley of peace is having there usual days nothing bad is happening it's just being plain, Mr. Ping is working at his noodle shop and there are some customers. My name is James West I am a twenty-one year old red fox, my life was terrible and I feel like I caused my parents to get into fights.

_**Flashback**___

"_**Barbara you are nothing but trash! I can't believe you got fired." My father yelled at my mother as he threw an empty beer bottle on the ground.**_

"_**They fired me because of you! Shawn you drink too much I tried to take care of your sorry ass! Damn it I can't take this bull shit any more I'm grabbing James and leaving you for good." Screamed my mother at my father. **_

"_**James pack your bags, right now please?" said mommy crying. **_

"_**Why mommy?" I said to her while hugging her leg, **_

_**She kneeled down to my level and told me that my step-daddy is drunk and we are leaving him forever. **_

"_**Please, James just pack your bags please?" mommy said in a trembling tone. **_

"_**Okay I will mommy." I walked to my trunk and duffle bag and started packing clothes, some toys, books, photos & a big leather journal. **_

_**We walked to the docks to catch a boat ride, as we were in line for tickets my dad grabbed my mommy from behind pulling her in a choke hold. **_

"_**You should take care of me baby." My dad yelled. **_

"_**Mommy! Get off of her you drunken bastard!" I yelled. **_

_**Daddy heard me & pushed mommy into a lobster cage, I started to back up. Then I started running. **_

"_**I think I lost him." I said to my self as I looked from behind a corner to see if he was gone I decide to run towards my unconscious mommy, he grabbed me from the head, as started hitting my with a leather belt. I screamed from the hard stinging welts from the belt that pierced my body. **_

"_**You should watch your mouth young man." My father yelled as he hit me hard in the face with the belt.**_

_**My lip and the inside of my mouth started to bleed. **_

"_**Drop dead asshole." I said while spitting blood in his face. **_

"_**Alright son you asked for it." As my father was going to welt me in the face, he got stabbed in the heart by a harpoon. It came from a harpoon gun it malfunctioned and killed him. I ran away from the murdered panther saying thank you. **_

"_**Mommy wake up please!" I said while crying and trying to shake her, as I thought that giving up is my next option I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on her. As mommy gained consciousness she looked at my face she was shocked.**_

"_**Mommy. Shawn is dead, he got stabbed by a harpoon." I said while showing the dead panther. **_

_**My mommy and me got a boat ride to when-shy it's five miles from the valley of peace to live my new life with my aunt and uncle they were the nicest people in my family. My aunt is a snow leopard and my uncle is an owl, I know it sounds like a weird family. **_

_**My aunt was my mom's adopted sister; my uncle was an Olympian in the Olympics'. As we knocked on their door they were shocked to see us abused. Mommy told them about what happened to Shawn, **_

" _**I am so sorry my sister I can't believe you married that asshole." Auntie said while giving her a glass of lemonade and an ice pack. **_

_**As I listened to their conversation while sitting on the love seat, my uncle asked me if I was ok about him sitting by me, I said it's okay he told me a story about his life in the Olympics, he told me that he won 22 gold medals and an award for being the most decorated Olympian. My uncle was in mixed martial arts and he told me that he fought bravely and there was a tough Olympian five minutes into the fight his attacker done a double round house as he was getting up but that did not stop him he fought like twenty-one men and he won the gold. **_

"_**James remember this when you are in a situation that you feel like you are going to give up on life. Remember this and repeat it in your head. Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." My wise uncle said. **_

_**End of flash back **_

"Welcome to Mr. Ping's noodle shop what can I get for you?" Said the elderly goose as he took my order with a quill and notepad.

"I would like to have a bowl of secret ingredient soup, five chicken dumplings and a glass of water." I said politely while having a fake smile.

"That will be fifteen yen and table seven will be your table. For here or to go? Said Mr. Ping while I sat at the table quietly.

"For here please." I answered with respect, as my order came quick I pulled out twenty yen, as I ate the secret ingredient soup it was good, as I finished my lunch the dragon warrior walked in saying hello to his father. As I watch the Po hug Mr. ping a tear shed by my face. Then I left the twenty-yen on the table and ran out and I was wearing a green suit with black biker boots.

"Master everyone says hello." Po said as I walk out the door, I walked to a weeping willow tree and sat under the crying leaves and branches.

"I hope that my luck can get changed." James said as he was tuning his acoustic guitar. There was a picture of him and his girlfriend but the portrait was split in two and pasted on a broken heart in his fedora.

_**Wake up to a Sunny Day**_

_**Not a cloud up in the sky**_

_**And then it starts to rain**_

_**My defenses hit the ground**_

_**And they shatter all around**_

_**So open and exposed**_

_**But I found strength in the struggle**_

_**Face to face with my troubles**_

_**When you're broken**_

_**In a Million little pieces**_

_**And your trying'**_

_**But you can't hold on any more**_

_**Every tear falls down for a reason**_

_**Don't you stop believing' in your self**_

_**When you're broken.**_

**As the guitar was playing the tune, I was singing, then an elderly snow leopard walked up with a little pouch of gold and threw it into my hat. **

"**That is so beautiful." The leopard said while turning around and walking the other way. **

_**Little girl don't be so blue**_

_**I know what you're going through**_

_**Don't let it beat you up**_

_**Hitting' walls and getting' scars**_

_**Only makes you who you are**_

_**Only makes you who you are**_

_**No matter how much your heart is aching**_

_**There is beauty in the breaking**_

_**Yeah**_

_**When you're broken**_

_**In a Million little pieces**_

_**And your trying'**_

_**But you can't hold on any more**_

_**Every tear falls down for a reason**_

_**Don't you stop believing' in your self**_

_**When you're broken **_

_**Better days are going to find you once again**_

_**Every piece will find its place**_

_**When you're broken**_

_**When you're broken**_

_**When you're broken**_

_**In a Million little pieces**_

_**And your trying'**_

_**But you can't hold on any more**_

_**Every tear falls down for a reason**_

_**Don't you stop believing' in your self**_

_**When you're broken**_

_**Oh when you're broken**_

_**When you're broken**_

_**When you're broken. **_

**As I finished the song there was an audience I did not even know about they were cheering and they threw gold and silver coins into my hat and they were putting yen bills in my hat as well. As I was putting my guitar back into my case there was applause from a wolf. The wolf had red and green fur; to me he looked like a Christmas wolf. **

"**Hello I am Igneous and you have a beautiful voice young man." The ruby and emerald dog said while putting a pouch of gold coins and paper yen in my case. **

"**Igneous my name is James West and this is my first time in the valley of peace." I said while smelling my leather jacket and feeling my pin that has a circle and inside the circle is a bird catching an arrow with it's beak, then the pup asked me if I have any where to go? I said no. **

"**Not a problem. Do you want to spend the-" **

**We were cut off at mid-sentence by croc bandits. The leader stepped forward wielding a battle ax. **

"**Give me your money." The leader said, Igneous stepped forward and punched the boss bandit in the face, **

"**Fung why do you have to be a bandit? You will get worst bandit of the year award." The wolf said with a cocky tone. **

**Fung then rose and yelled attack, then the green and red wolf summoned two of his swords and James pulled out a pistol sized crossbow and loaded the string with a dart that had yellow jacket venom in the arrow head. As I cocked the mini crossbow he pointed it at one of the bandits and shot him in the neck. **

_***William scream* **_

**The bandit went down hard as a board of wood. Igneous was kicking the scales off those crocs butt's; Fung and James were fighting, his axes got stuck on a piece of bamboo that is when James kicked Fung in the balls.**

"**Ok you want a piece of me?" James said while igniting his light-saber and slashing the top of his helmet. **

"**Why?!" the gator yelled. Igneous walked to my side as I was about to turn him into dog sushi. **

"**Oh it's you." James said as he was about to slice his new friend. **

"**This isn't over guy!" Fung said while screaming as he and his gang. Igneous turned to me and asked me the question again and I said yes. **

**As James and his new found friend walked to the jade palace my jaw dropped to my feet. Because there were like a thousand steps to climb up, that kind of gave me an idea. **

"**Igneous do you like flying?" I said as my broomstick appeared in my right paw, as I mounted it a patted the back seat telling him to hop on. As we take off he wraps his arms around my abdominals holding on for dear life. **

"**You can open your eyes now we are at the top." James said with an annoyed tone. **

**There was a red panda and a red fox that looked at me like I was a priceless artifact.**

"**Igneous who is your friend?" the fox asked Igneous. **

**Author Ric Castle here please leaves your comments and reviews. Nine pages holy crap!**


	2. Leave it all to shine

Chapter Two:

Leave it all to shine

The elderly red panda was walking around me and observing me as my broomstick disappeared. There was a feeling like as if you were being watched, James didn't know if it was good or bad. The red fox was behind me as I sensed it by the twitch of my left ear, the fox attempted a flying sidekick, but my instincts kicked in the options were fight or flight. I did a backwards flip and at the right time I grabbed him by the tail and flung him into a pillar.

"Whoa?" Igneous and Shifu said in unison, as they observed the fox human hybrid.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Master Junjie?" James said he reached his hand out for the slightly almost injured red fox. But there was no response from the debris, the teen looked for him and calls out for him but there was no response.

Little did James know that he had warped on to the roof? Master Junjie gave a quiet gesture to Igneous and Master Shifu from above.

"_**James. Trust your instincts!" James uncle said.**_

As James looked up to see Master Junjie sticking his tongue out at James, then an idea flashed into the twenty one year Old's mind.

_***Flashback* **_

"_**Ok James you can do this." James said as he was staring at building roof two feet from the roof he was on.**_

_**James begins to run from his starting point to his target. The eighteen-year-old runs and jumps from the roof to land on the other side, then he jumps. The moment he was soaring for about ten seconds while landing successfully on the other side of the building's roof. **_

"_**Time to Rock and roll." James said while running towards another roof and making it over again without harm, there was a strong clothesline that was next to a waterspout he then got an idea. **_

_**James started to do a handstand on the ledge of the roof and he waited for a breeze of air. There was a gust of cool air that pushed him over as he started to plummet twenty miles an hour to the ground, then James caught the clothesline and he started to flip around it and released landing on the waterspout. **_

"_**Yes I did it!" James yelled.**_

_**James slid down the waterspout landing safely on the ground. **_

_***End of Flashback***_

James ran in between two pillars and started to jump on them back and forth till he made his way towards the ledge of the roof.

"Uh-oh." Master Junjie said as he started to run. Then my parkoor skills kicked in with my instincts, as James started to chase him, he decided to do cart wheels, flips and insane tricks.

"Where you going Junjie?" James said as he grabbed the elderly fox master by the ear.

James and junjie were sparring like crazy. Little did Junjie know? That James had special boots that when you are falling without a parachute a glider appears when you need them the most.

James kicked junjie so hard he went passed three clouds.

"Glider Show!" James yelled and his glider appeared.

"Holy Crap!" Master Junjie screamed like a little girl.

As he was falling towards his doom, James came in and swooped him before he hit the ground hard.

"Master Junjie, I am sorry for the way I am sparring with you. Please forgive me." James said while cradling him in his arms.

The red fox looked into his eyes and seen that he had a troubled childhood.

"Apology accepted. Um"

"James. James West." I said while doing a fist to palm bow.

MEANWHILE

"Igneous. How did you meet him? And what is his name?" Master Shifu asked the Christmas wolf.

"Master Shifu I met James West in town he was playing a song under a weeping willow tree. He is really good at singing and he fought Fung and his gang of slimy croc bandits." Igneous said while picking his teeth with a toothpick.

As we landed safely on the ground Master Junjie and I were getting to know each other very well.

"So James do you live anywhere?" the fox said while giving him a piggyback ride.

"I lived in When-Shy. When I was seven. It's five miles from the valley of peace." I said.

"My Uncle used to be in the Olympics he won 22 gold medals ad he got most decorated Olympian award." I said to Master Junjie.

"Do you live there now?" the elderly fox said

"No sorry. I go there to visit my Aunt, Uncle & Mom around Christmas time." I said while rubbing my Mocking Jay pin.

When we met back up with Igneous and Shifu, Junjie asked me if I lived anywhere I said no because I mostly travel but I am taking a brake from traveling.

"Master Shifu. I think me and you should talk to Fenghuang and ask her if James could stay at the Jade Palace." Junjie said while cleaning his glasses.

As we entered the hall of sacred warriors, I saw a black girl skin brown as chocolate and had dreadlocks talking to an owl wearing a purple robe.

"Ah fenghuang. I'd like you meet someone this is James West." Master Shifu said while pointing at me.

"James West it is an honor to meet you. My name is Fenghuang," the owless said while giving her wing to me.

Master Shifu, Junjie & Fenghuang were having a group meeting about me, and they gave me a choice on if I wanted to stay or go.

"Masters of the Jade Palace I accept this offer." James said while doing a fist to palm bow to the Owl, red panda & red fox.

As I entered my new dorm I thought to my self, leave all to shine.

James went to unpack his stuff and the girl with the dreadlocks knocked on my door and anted to come in and with her a girl with feathers black as coal.

"Hello James, my name is Siren and this is my best friend and blood sister Anuli." The raven-haired girl said as she and the fox human female hybrid bowed to him.

"Oh Siren!" there was a peacock with red, black & white feathers. There was a feeling that Anuli was watching me and in not the creepy kind of way, as I looked into her eyes there was a feeling that she was falling for me.

"Hello you must be James West. My name is Lord Shen of Gongmen City." The snow-white peacock said while shaking my hand, there was a wolf with a left eye that had been stitched shut and he shook my hand and he told me his name was Wolf Boss.

"I know we can be the best of friends all of us." I said while picking a song off my IPod.

_**I know, you see**_

_**Somehow the world will change for me**_

_**And be so wonderful **_

"Come on help me out." I said to the four people that were in my room.

_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**Feeling lost, but now and then**_

_**Live life**_

_**Breathe air**_

_**I know somehow we're going to get there**_

_**And feel so wonderful **_

_**When you figure out how**_

_**You're lost in the moment, you disappear**_

_**It's all for real**_

_**I'm telling you just how I feel**_

_**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**_

_**You're never going to fade; you'll be the main attraction**_

_**Wake up the members of my nation**_

_**It's your time to be**_

_**Not a fantasy (not a fantasy)**_

_**Just remember me (just remember me)**_

_**When it turns out right (When it turns out right)**_

"What is that Noise?" Fenghuang hooted. The masters went to investigate to hear it was coming from the bunkhouse as they entered my room they started to dance and one of them sung like a songbird. It was like a party at Lady Gaga's house.

_**'Cause there's no chance unless you take one**_

_**And the times see**_

_**Now if you live in your imagination**_

_**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**_

_**You see the brighter side of every situation**_

_**In my victory (In my victory)**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**When I make it shine**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**When I make it shine**_

_**Just leave it all to me**_

_**When you live in your imagination (Leave it all to me)**_

_**When I make it shine**_

_**Leave it**_

_**Make it**_

_**Leave it**_

_**Make it**_

_**Leave it**_

_**Make it**_

_**Leave it**_

_**When I make it shine**_

_**Just leave it all to me **_

There was a clapping sound that came from the doorframe. There was a woman that looked like the raven feathered girl and a lizard that was wearing light blue pants, red shirt and a little hat.

"Siren who is friend?" the lady kindly asked her daughter. There was a sign that her father didn't trust me, which is when I walked to my window because it was toasty in my room. That is when an idea popped into my head.

"Master Chao my name is James West. I'm new to the valley of peace, I am from When-Shy." The human fox hybrid said while bowing to the bag of scales. Igneous walked in asking me what is in the town that had the villagers afraid to come out. We are on the way to find the troublemaker.

The valley was deserted there were a pair of tracks that belonged to a vehicle of some kind there was the sound of an engine revving.

"Oh that's no monster or troublemaker, it's Herbie!" I said while turning around, a white Volkswagen bug came driving out from an alleyway with no one driving it the car was dirty because I had a feeling that it was practicing drag dirt racing.

The beetle came to me and stopped by my feet. It looks like someone needs a wash, I thought in my mind.

BEEP BEEP! The bug honked as I walked around it to check to see if it got damaged, there was not a single scratch or dent.

"Come on Herbie let's get you cleaned up." James said as he entered the bug's driver side.

Then Herbie went off driving like a maniac even James didn't touch the steering wheel or the gas pedal, there was a waterfall with a lagoon that is when the bug drove in getting wet. The bug went in and came out clean as a pearl. Herbie had a red, white & blue stripe going from the front to the back, with the number fifty-three on the doors, trunk & hood.

"Ok Herbie let's go to the Jade Palace so we can park you there okay?" James said. The car honked in response to James question.

Herbie & James went to the bunkhouse and James built a garage for the bug. As herbie honked in response to liking the little car house James walked into bedroom and sat on his bed with a big leather book that said "James West" it was a scrapbook of him when he was a child. There were pictures, letters, little trinkets, awards and precious memories, as James was gazing into a picture of him with his real baba & his mama.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hello James it's Anuli can I come in?" the dreadlock girl asked. That is when I closed the scrapbook and put it under my pillow.

"Come in." James said. While lying on the bed, as the door opened to see her in her kimono, James shut his eyes tight to not think about the silky nightgown. There was more pressure on his bed to see her sitting by his abdominals.

"There is something I want to say to you." They said in unison.

"You first." Anuli said, while leaning over to my face.

"No you first." James retorted back, while leaning his neck towards the beautiful female fox, human hybrid.

"I'm in love with you." We said in unison, as that happened she leaned over trying to steal a kiss. It was passionate and beautiful, as my door opened Master Junjie was there and he was shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the fox master yelled.

"Oh shit we in trouble now." The kissing couple said in unison.

*BUSTED! Do you think James & Anuli will get out of this mess they made? Find out in Chapter 3. Author Ric Castle here saying that the oc's belong to Black Raider & Were Hog 360 tell me how I am doing subscribe and comment. Please*


	3. Into the Rush

**Chapter 3 **

Into the rush

"Oh shit we are in trouble now." The kissing couple said in unison.

The old fox was speechless and had what the fuck look in his face. I knew something was going to happen and it wouldn't be pretty, then Igneous and Wolf Boss walked in.

"Shame on you James and we know you." Wolf Boss barked jokingly while doing the gesture.

"Way to go James, slip her the tongue." Igneous snickered

"Shut up Igneous you're not helping here!" James & Anuli said in unison.

I knew one thing that her baba is going to kick my intestines inside out,

"Anuli, what are you doing to my new student?" he yelled with confusion, it looked like his vein was going to pop out of his head.

"Master it was not like that, I swear it wasn't." James said with a nervous tone

My stomach was started to do flips and turns, I thought I was going to be sick but no Junjie walked up to me and told me that he gave James his blessing on dating his daughter.

"Goodbye." The fox said, with a smile.

James was very puzzled and he didn't know what to say, as I turned away Anuli disappeared into thin air.

_**Meanwhile **_

Robert was practicing his wizardry and thinking of his mother. Robert is the identical twin brother of James West. The identical fox human hybrid was trying to combine a way to when someone does the thundering wind hammer on him, he can find a way to slow it down and absorb the enemy's chi and send it back to him or her with Robert's chi.

_***Knock on the door***_

"Robert it is Dong can I come in?" The sorcerer asked behind his door.

"Yes just give me a sec." Robert said while picking up his wand and turned his messy room into a clean, shiny bedroom.

"You may enter." Robert said while sitting on his chair while learning the mute spell doing the movements with his wand.

"Ah Robert good to see you again." The scruffy looking sorcerer said.

"Good to see you to I wish that something good could happen right now." The teenage pup barked.

Then Rob's wristwatch started beeping warning Robert that something is happening in the valley of peace. There is an attack on the bank, gator bandits too easy.

"Okay Dong this is where the fun begins." Robert said after changing into his spider man outfit.

"YEAH!" Rob screamed as he jumped out of his window and slinging a web toward another building.

The leader of the bandit's had his fists holding two bags of gold and paper money, the bandits came back with bags and bags of money, little did the leader know of the lookout who was supposed to warn them if the furious five or the dragon warrior were coming.

"That's strange the five or the dragon warrior isn't coming." The leader said while scratching his head. Little did he know that a long lost relationship would start?

"James there is a robbery on Fifth Street, can you and Igneous handle this?" Master Junjie said while with a promising look.

"Yes Master Junjie, we will not fail you!" the canine's barked in unison.

_**Into your head, into your mind**_

_**Out of your soul, race through your veins**_

_**You can't escape, you can't escape.**_

"Hold it right there!" Robert barked as he thrown a tangle boomerang at the lookout, as Rob threw the Australian Frisbee at the thief a pair or inescapable rope tied up the bad guy.

_**Into your life, into your dreams,**_

_**Out of the dark, sunlight again.**_

_**You can't explain, you can't explain.**_

"What the Fudge!" James and Igneous yelped in unison to see the look out hanging on a lamppost with a note.

"Igneous look at this rope the bandit is dangling from. I had never seen anything like it, hold on is that spider web?" James said while touching the web like substance.

_***William Scream***_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Rushing' through your hair,**_

_**Rushing' through your head,**_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it, **_

"Let's go look to see what is going on inside." Igneous barked, as the two pups walked in the bandits were defeated and the leader was out cold. One of James's ear twitched and got into stance a bag of money fell from the ceiling to let the bandits fall into a perfectly good booby-trap.

"What the-" James was cut off when the person fell in front of him on his two feet. Robert and James stared at each other

_***Home Alone scream* **_

"Why do you look like me?" the two long lost twins said in unison

"I don't know? Stop that!" they barked again.

_**Don't let anybody tell you, your life is over,**_

_**Be every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now,**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you try.**_

_**Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,**_

_**Lifting your feet right off the ground,**_

_**You can't believe it's happening now.**_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Rushing' through your hair,**_

_**Rushing' through your head,**_

_**Can you feel it, can you feel it, **_

"Is this real or an illusion?" the twins said telepathically, as the leader looked up he saw that there were two of the defenders who kicked his butt twice. The leader came charging at the two hybrids but he got punched in the face twice at the same time.

"I'm James and you are?" James said after defeating fang.

"I'm Robert." The other hybrid said.

_**Don't let anybody tell you, your life is over,**_

_**Be every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now,**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you try.**_

_**It takes you to another place,**_

_**Imagine everything you can.**_

_**All the colors start to blend,**_

_**Your system overloads again.**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**Don't let anybody tell you, your life is over,**_

_**Be every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now,**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you try.**_

_**Don't let anybody tell you,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Don't let anybody tell you,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Don't let anybody tell you, your life is over,**_

_**Be every color that you are,**_

_**Into the rush now,**_

_**You don't have to know how,**_

_**Know it all before you try**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

As the brothers shaking hands there was a glowing, Igneous was looking like something extraordinary.

Igneous was floating two feet off the ground. The wolf was really scared and the long lost twins broke apart igneous fell land on his ass.

"When is you're birthday?" Robert asked James while rubbing his necklace it was in the shape of an iceberg.

"September 27, 1991." The twins barked in unison again.

Magic, long lost twin brothers, & a shocking reunion. It was simple they had magical blood running through there veins.

"I am hungry do you two want to go eat with me?" Robert said while holding his stomach.

The three walked to an alleyway, Robert pulled out his wand and a vortex appeared they were in Story Brooke, Maine.

"Hey you two want to go to Granny's diner?" Robert asked after putting his wand away.

"Hello welcome to Granny's diner, my name is Ruby and I will be you're waitress." The Daisy Duke & Kat Von Dee hybrid said.

The three were talking about what they like and didn't like Ruby comes back with two Dr. Pepper cherries & a cup of tea.

"Robert do you have a girlfriend?" the Christmas pup said, but Robert never had a girlfriend because he was working on his work and wizardry.

The three canine hybrids were eating bacon cheeseburgers and fries; the door opened revealing a blonde haired woman in her mid twenties wearing a red leather jacket, skinny jeans & brown leather boots & a kid wearing a gray & red striped scarf with a school uniform holding a big brown leather book it said "Once Upon A Time" as we got done eating, there was a man with an Adam Lambert look and he was talking very loud on his Bluetooth and he was having two eggs and bacon with a cup of hot coffee. Then Robert & James got an idea to try there powers.

"Because you're so loud & rude, it's time to play with food." The twins said in unison and pointed, as that happened a yellow orb was sent flying and went into the man's food and drink.

"Wait for it 3, 2, 1." James said, while smirking

"What the-" KABOOM the food exploded in his face & the coffee burned him in his face & nailed his junk.

"Go Twizards." They barked in unison again,

"TWIZARDS!" the twins shrieked

"Twin." James said after shockingly smile

"Wizards!" Robert finished the words,

"It was right there!" James barked again will smiling again,

"Excuse me not to burst you're family reunion bubble but we have to go." Igneous sniffed and sneezed by pepper.

The canine trio left a tip and the blonde and the kid walked up to us & asked us our names.

"Emma Swan, sheriff of Story Brooke & this is my son Henry." The blonde introduced us.

"My name is Igneous, James, & Robert we are very special." The pups said while holding out there hands.

The trio was meeting the two humans & James saw Henry's storybook and asked him if the two would like to spend the night at our place.

"It's a really nice offer but we have to work." Emma lied through her pearly white teeth, but Henry begged and then the mother and son went to the station and grabbed gear and luggage.

"Everybody ready?" the Christmas wolf asked as he balled up his fists, the five were waiting for the portal to go to the valley of peace. They went over to the other side of the vortex the five are in an ancient Chinese town.

"Are we in the Valley of peace?" Henry asked with curious happy tone, Igneous nodded and they walked to the steps of exhaustion.

"Guys, I have an idea hold hands." Robert barked happily, they did and the five disappeared and ten seconds later they reappeared in the kitchen. As Junjie was eating his soup there was a loud boo and he spewed his soup out and gagged a bit,

"Hello master Junjie, this is my long lost twin brother Robert.

Then Anuli walked in and she saw Robert & me then she passed out.

_**To be continued. Boy does James have explaining to do, sorry I'd just had to have Once Upon A Time in it. **_


	4. She's A Rebel

Chapter four

She's a rebel

Today James was sparring with his long lost identical twin brother Robert, as they started to combine their chi with their wizard powers; then the Twins ears perked there was a noise like someone was tapping on the catwalk rails. There was a scent in the training hall it was perfume & James knew who it belonged to.

"Anuli are you screwing with me?" said James while acting like a little kitten.

Meow. The sound James made while disappearing & re appearing, Anuli was standing there like a sitting duck. James snuck up on Anuli & grabbing her sides, she let out a yelp.

"Don't do that James." She laughed while hugging him, James radiated his ice body heat, Anuli did the same with her fire but it didn't burn or extinguish their elements it created something amazing.

"Hey James have you seen Emma anywhere I can't find her?" Henry said while feeling the fabric on his scarf.

"Hello Hen." Siren said while stroking henry's neck with one of her charcoal raven feathers.

"Hi siren, can I ask you something?" the son of the savior asked the raven human hybrid.

"Sure what is it?" said Siren while practicing her mockingjay whistle calls.

"I have a crush on this really sweet girl and I need you & anuli's opinion." Henry said while pulling out his leather storybook and reading the story of Dorothy Gale and her adventures in the Land of Oz.

"Anuli come here quick!" Siren squawked.

The two lovebirds came in on James glider, as James leaped off the floating snowboard he quickly turned around and holding out his hand to help Anuli down.

"Yes Henry what do you need?" Anuli asked while sifting the fur on her tail.

"I need advice on how to get a girl to like me." Henry said while gazing at Dorothy playing with Toto.

"Henry you need to be very sweet to her & find out what she likes. Tell her about you're self and what you think of her. Oh and mostly importantly is to be a gentleman." Anuli said after while stroking my hair.

_***MEANWHILE* **_

Emma is in the hall of warriors and look at artifacts and grasping the handle of her father's sword while staring at a picture of the dragon warrior.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Fenghuang said while landing slowly on the marble floor.

"Yes. But I still can't believe it?" Emma answered and questioned.

Fenghuang walked over to her & put a wing on her shoulder and asked her what she didn't understand.

"Fenghuang this is going to sound crazy but I am the daughter of Snow White & Prince Charming." The savior said while pushing her silky blonde hair behind her right earlobe. The owl looked at her as if she was bloody loony, Fenghuang walked up and told her I don't find you loony and she believes her.

"Emma!" Henry called while trying to catch his breath and guzzling a soda.

"What is it Hen?" Emma said.

"I was wondering if we could spend the night here please?" henry gave the puppy dog eyes to her.

"Okay how about three, how does that sound?" Emma said while hugging her son.

There was a festival in the valley, the others went down and having a great time,

"James the moon is beautiful and I was wondering if you could win me a stuffed animal?" Anuli said while having a dumpling on a stick.

There was an archery booth and there was a ring with an apple in the middle and the ring was swaying back & forth.

"One arrow my good sir." I said while pulling out my crossbow and setting it up before I placed the arrow in the magazine I rubbed my pennant it had a bird in the circle catching an arrow with it's beak, it was for good luck.

"You get one shot at it." The vendor said while backing up with a shield.

The ring began to move as James focused on the target, moved the crossbow up to his shoulder, inhaled & exhaled, with one squeeze of the trigger the arrow shot out and there was a slow motion breeze, as the arrow got closer and closer, bam! Nailed the apple right in the middle.

"Holy Crap." Anuli said while a piece of dumpling fell out of her mouth; James got a stuffed Border collie doll it was wearing a jacket with a fringe & a gun holster.

"Here you go Li." James said while kissing her cheek and she blushed after hugging her new doll.

The festival was fun, the group was having a good time Emma tried one of Mr. Ping's moon cakes and she was in awe. Henry was having fun and as he kicked Junjie's tail in chess there was a girl about henry's age 10 or 11 and she was being harassed by two water buffalo's, henry got up some guts to kick there asses.

"Hey swimming bull got anything else to do besides picking on this girl?" Henry barked at the first buffalo.

"Get lost shrimp, her mutt bit me in the butt." The buffalo snorted.

"Okay you asked for it!" Henry barked at the two stubborn water bulls, the girl ran behind the fountain for protection and her little dog followed.

Little did henry know that Robert was watching from behind Barrels?

"Henry you are going to need some magical assistance." Robert thought

Rob pulled put his wand and twirled it while casting a spell.

"There's a friend I have and his name is Horace, now let Henry fight like Chuck Norris." Robert said while casting a spell on the kid.

Henry went charging delivering an aerial snap kick on the buffalo and he kicked him in the head.

_**She's a rebel **_

_**She's a saint**_

_**She's salt of the earth**_

_**And she's dangerous**_

The other one pulled out a knife and tried to stab henry but henry caught the wrist with the small blade close to getting him in his chest.

"I am going to tell you one more time get lost." Growled Henry after he broke the buffalo's arm.

_**She's a rebel**_

_**Vigilante **_

_**Missing link on the brink**_

_**Of destruction**_

_**From Chicago to Toronto **_

_**She's the one that they**_

_**Call old whatsername**_

The other two came charging full speed from the left & right luckily henry jumped and the two buffalo crashed into each other letting henry stomp on there heads.

_**She's the symbol**_

_**Of resistance**_

_**And she's holding on my **_

"Never hurt or try to hurt that girl ever again or you will get it!" henry said after kicking them in the head. The bullies ran away with their tails up their Asses, henry walked to the fountain where the girl was hiding and she was holding her little dog.

"You don't need to worry about them anymore, are you okay?" Henry asked while holding out his hand to pull her up.

"I'm fine uh-," the girl asked with out knowing his name.

"My name is Henry. What's yours?" henry asked

"My name is Penny and this is Bolt." The little girl said after putting Bolt on the ground. She was wearing black converses with black & gray stripe stockings and black shorts she wore an orange t-shirt with black long sleeves.

_**Heart like a hand grenade**_

_**Is she dreaming?**_

_**What I'm thinking**_

_**Is she the mother of all bombs?**_

_**Going detonate**_

_**Is she trouble?**_

_**Like I'm trouble**_

_**Make it a double**_

_**Twist of fate**_

_**Or a melody that**_

_**She sings the revolution**_

_**The dawning of our lives**_

_**She brings this liberation**_

_**That I just can't define**_

_**Nothing comes to mind**_

_**[X2] **_

As the two walk over the bridge, Bolt walked in between the about to be couple; henry asked if he was a German shepherd.

Bolt was a an all American white German shepherd with a black lightning bolt on the side of him.

"Hey Penny I was wondering if you would like to go meet my mom & my friends?" Henry asked while an invisible light bulb turning on.

"I would love to meet you're mom." Penny said and bolt was barking happily as his tail wagged.

_**She's a rebel **_

_**She's a saint**_

_**She's salt of the earth**_

_**And she's dangerous**_

_**She's a rebel**_

_**Vigilante **_

_**Missing link on the brink**_

_**Of destruction**_

_**She's a rebel **_

_**She's a saint**_

_**She's salt of the earth**_

_**And she's dangerous**_

_**She's a rebel**_

_**Vigilante **_

_**Missing link on the brink**_

_**Of destruction**_

_**She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, and she's dangerous**_

_**[X2]**_

Emma walked up to Robert and asked him where henry was, and he told Emma that is escorting a girl behind them in five seconds.

Emma turned around to see his son walking with a girl he likes and he blushed a bit while turning around.

"Henry you are really sweet, do you want to dance with me?" penny asked

"Okay I would love to." Henry blushed a bit and took her by the waist and started to slow dance to a slow song.

As the two started to dance, James & Anuli, Siren & Shen, Junjie & Fenghuang & Ren & Chao joined in.

The masters were dancing as the fireworks exploded & the moon shining bright but somewhere, something wicked this way comes.

_**To be continued. **_

This is definitely the shortest chapter ever.


	5. The Edge of Glory

**Chapter five **

**The edge of glory**

"My targets are being protected by those freaks. At least I will capture those bitches, I shall have revenge." Chang whispered & smile evilly.

The night was peaceful and quiet until the ladies of the shade popped out of nowhere started to dance like a flash mob doing cool tricks with fans & parasols.

"You like it Anuli?" James asked her love.

"I really do thank you, you know how to surprise a girl." The human fox hybrid said to her love.

Then while there was a disturbance that James sensed, it was really bad. James recognized this spirit it was Chang.

"Uh-oh" Ren's ex husband Chang is going to kill you, siren & Ren. We need to go warn them. " Said James while getting his crossbow.

"Ren you are very beautiful." Master Chao said while giving her a dumpling.

_***Little girl scream* **_

The scream sounded like siren's, as the parents ran to the top of the bridge to the square they saw him with a switchblade up to her throat by the fountain.

"Hey honey did you miss me? Get you're but over here and go home as a nice family." The drunk said while nibbling her stepdaughter's ear.

"Leave my child alone you Bitch!" Ren yelled trying to dig a throwing star out.

"Federal Mockingjay's Get on the ground!" James, Robert & Emma said while drawing there colt .45 revolvers locked and loaded and crossbow,

As the hostage looked to see her best friend's boyfriend being part of a law enforcement squad.

"Chang you're under arrest for possession and selling of illegal drugs, human trafficking, breaking out of prison, kidnapping and a lot of other stuff." I said while looking through the scope of the crossbow.

"No I am not going back to prison you can't make me Copper's!" Chang yelled.

_***Telepathy talking**__*** **_

"_**Siren I want you to count to 20 and after I whistle like a mockingjay hammer punch him in the groin first then head butt his nose after he let's go of you run and leave it to me okay?" James said while disappearing into thin air. **_

"_**Alright start counting?" she asks. **_

"_**Go now." James said. **_

As the hostage counted in her mind Robert & Emma were trying to calm him down, as James reappeared on to a roof and aimed his cross bow at his head.

"You are not going to take me alive." Chang screamed while pulling her braid.

_***Mockingjay whistle* **_

That was the signal; Siren gave his abusive stepfather an epic nutcracker and a broken nose to her father he loosened his grasp feeling the hard pain and Robert made the shot but it didn't go to his head it was shot into his heart.

_***Wilhelm scream* **_

The hostage went down landing on his knees gasping for air, James reappeared igniting his lightsaber and pointing it at his neck.

"Off with you're head." James said after slashing at his neck and his head rolled off like a soccer ball.

Siren ran towards her mother & father and Anuli kissed his boyfriend.

"I love you so much James." She whispered into his ear.

That is when she got up on stage and started to sing.

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)**_

_**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**_

"Get you're tail up here my hero!" she barked.

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall far in love**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

"I'll never let go I promise." She said

"I won't let you." I kissed her and hugged her.

Another shot before we kiss the other side

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight

(All right! All right!)

_**Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight**_

_**(All right! All right!)**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall far in love**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

_**I'm on the edge with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you**_

_**(You, you, you...)**_

_**[Solo saxophone]**_

The song was very romantic and the couples started ballroom dancing and that is when Master Junjie got enough courage to say this to fenghuang.

"Fenghuang I love you so much and I was wondering, will you marry me?" the fox master said while kneeling with an engagement ring

*Gasps*

"Yes. Yes I will my sweet puppy." She hooted.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you **_

He placed the ring on her feather and picked up her fiancée and dance with his feet off the ground.

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) **_

"I love you my little puppy." The Owl hooted.

The festival was back to normal after James picked up Chang's head and corpse he threw it into a vortex that ends up in hell.

"Thanks James you're my hero." Anuli hugged me as she nipped my ear a bit.

The gang was happy and tired.

"Emma can we take Penny and Bolt home to the palace he can bunk in with Herbie." Henry asked.

"Okay one night." Ms. Swan said while clenching her father's sword.

James talked to Herbie and the bug honked happily and she drove out meeting the white dog and the red head.

"Hello Herbie you are cute." Penny said while walking around viewing the detail.

_***BEEP! BEEP! HONK! HONK* **_

"Thank you very much." Said the white Volkswagen while honking happily, a poster caught her eye with was the Nextel cup NASCAR 2005. Maggie Peyton first female teen to win a man's sport with a '63 bug named Herbie, Daughter of Ray Peyton senior & Sister of NASCAR DRIVER Ray Peyton junior.

"Was that you're racing crew?" said Penny while observing the newspaper clipping.

"_**HONK HONK!**_" the car said yes.

"Hey Herbie may I be part of you're crew?" the red hair girl asked?

To be continued. I have to play with Ginny my German shepherd puppy writes, review & subscribe and make sure you leave good comments.


	6. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Chapter six

Wake me up when September ends

It was a beautiful night in the valley of peace. Anuli was looking for James; James was at the beach listening to the sound of the wind and the waves crashing against the shoreline.

Anuli sat by James and looked at the starry sky and she held his boyfriend's hand.

"Do you think that our past loved ones are up there on a jet or an ocean liner? Watching over us like they would as if we were in our cradles?" said Anuli while looking at the moon and stars.

"Yes. I do think they are watching over us." James said as he sat next to his love.

The young couple was sitting on a beach towel, as the moon was shimmering over the waves.

"Anuli?" James asked his girlfriend.

"Yes James?" she replied back.

"I want to tell you something I never told anyone." I said while her ear tweaked a bit.

"When I was little on my birth month which is September, it was a Saturday that scarred me for life." I said while looking back.

_***Flashback* **_

"_**Daddy! Daddy! We are going to California!" I screamed for joy.**_

_**My birth father, Billie was taking me on a flight to Los Angeles. We stopped at a gas station to fill our knapsacks with junk food. After the father & son were done, Little James told his daddy that he was going to the bathroom. **_

"_**I'll wait for you James!" Billie said to little James. **_

_**Billie was starting to pay for the junk food & a pack of smokes. As he pulled his wallet out a man wearing a ski mask with a .35 caliber pistol pushed him and ordered the clerk all the money from the register or he was going to blow a hole in his head. My father got up and snuck over to a shelf to get a bottle of wine, as I walked out of the bathroom and saw the guy. **_

"_**My patience is wearing thin!" the burglar said while pointing the gun at the scared clerk. **_

_**I tried to back up quietly but I accidently bumped into a wet floor sign and it fell.**_

"_**Oh-no." James said. **_

_**The man turned away from the clerk, luckily I hid in the cabinet under the soda fountain shivering trying not to make a sound, and my father saw the terror. **_

_**I was really scared and then daddy snuck up and hit the man with a bottle of wine. **_

_**There was a struggle as the man was pulled away from the cupboard he dropped his gun and I picked it up and I tried to empty the gun but I pulled the trigger and shot the thief in the calf. **_

"_**Daddy!" I screamed in relief while dropping the gun, as I ran to my father and hugged him. **_

_**Little did we know that the man crawled over to the gun and pointed it at me but my father pushed me away from the range I heard the gun shots and they hit him. **_

"_**DADDY!" I watched in horror as he fell to the ground. He was bleeding really badly, a pool started to form a round him. His last words towards to me were. **_

"_**I…. love you… my son" Billie said and he held a pin with a bird in a circle catching an arrow with his beak. **_

_**He then tilted his head back, laid motionless. **_

_**James closed his father's eyes, and saw the bastard lying on his back. **_

_**James looked at him and was filled with rage, the thief tried to move but James walked over to the broom closet and broke the wooden handle of the broomstick sharp enough to impale someone. **_

"_**Not my Daddy you Bitch!" I screamed at the man who killed him. **_

_**He tried to stand up on one leg while hopping with the wounded one. **_

_**As he hopped from the beer aisle, I grabbed two big cups of ice and stood hiding behind a shelf by the front door, as the thief was almost there I dumped the large cups full of ice on the floor that went rolling towards the wounded thief. As he was skating towards the door I grasped the handle like a bat and jumped up and hit the bastard in the face. **_

_**James was really pissed off he then stepped on the asshole's hand and kicked him in the balls and face. **_

_**The thief was defenseless. The thief just stole himself a can & six-pack of ASS-WHOPPIN, **_

_**The man was lying on his back and looked up at me, begging for mercy. But it was too late because he crossed the line.**_

"_**This one's for my father!" James screamed as he lifted the make shift wooden stake. **_

"_**Smile you son of a Bitch!" James said while stabbing the asshole in the chest. **_

_***Wilhelm Scream* **_

_**The man drew one last breath and then died. Stake in his heart. **_

_**The cops showed up fifteen minutes later, to see a wanted thief dead. **_

_**The officer heard a soft crying moan, as the looked around the corner to see me sitting near my dead father soaking and licking his blood while moaning and crying. **_

"_**FREEZE!" the officer screamed, I looked up to see drawing a 9 mm at me. **_

_**James hissed at the cops as if they were the thief's buddies in disguised. **_

"_**Get away from me!" James yelled while dragging his father's body with him. **_

_**One of the deputies' had to pull me away from my dead father. **_

_**I watched in horror as the coroner came in with a gernie and a big black bag, as the man picked up my father he placed him in a body bag. I watched in horror; the man zipped it up and I watched as I saw his lifeless face one more time. **_

"_**No!" I screamed in agony, **_

_**I tried to run towards the bag but one of the cops restrained me, I kicked and screamed at the cops but they wouldn't let me go. **_

_***end of flashback* **_

"I'm so sorry James, to hear what happened to your father." Anuli said while hugging me.

"Fuck death! I am tired of him taking anyone I love or hate!" James said.

James began to run his fingers through his untidy hair, a tear slid by his face.

"James?" my girlfriend asked

"Yes Anuli?" I responded with a sad whimpering tone.

"I want to see your father, in When-Shy." Anuli said after hugging me and crooning into my neck.

"Okay my love." James responded.

The couple held hands and disappear & five seconds later re-appeared in the city of When-Shy cemetery. The fox human hybrid couple were walking Anuli was wearing a head band with two led flashlights on the left and right side, James was wearing military standard night vision goggles.

"Hello baba." James said while kneeling to his father's tombstone.

Anuli and James came to pay his respects; somewhere in the background we hear a guitar starting to be strummed.

_**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends,**_

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends, 

_**Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are,**_

as my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends,

"James I know how you feel." Anuli said with a kiss.

James bowed down asking here if she would like to have this dance.

She accepted and they started to slow dance

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**_

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are 

_**As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**_

*guitar solo*

"James I love you so much, nothing in the world would ever come between us." Anuli said while gazing deep into his eyes.

"As do I, my love" James replied with a passionate kiss.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**_

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends 

James pulled out his wand and made a reef of red roses & Black Beauties.

"This one's for you dad." James said while placing the reef near his grave marker.

There was a gust of cold wind and the love birds hugged each other for warmth; like penguins.

"Anuli let's go home." I said while kissing her cheek.

Meanwhile James and Anuli were in the barracks and Anuli kissed James good night.

"Good night my little candle light." I said to Anuli.

"Sweet dreams my icicle." She replied with a blown kiss.

The two love birds went to their separate rooms. They are getting ready for bed. James had some pajama's that were plaid but he didn't sleep with a shirt on. James only slept bear chest, his muscular torso was sculpted to catch a girl off guard. Meanwhile in Anuli's room she was getting her pajama's on too. There was a knock on her door, it was Siren.

"Hello Li. Come with me, I want to show you something. Please?" the ravened haired girl asked the dread locked haired girl.

The two girls got to their destination, James bedroom. Siren creaked the door to see James relaxing his muscular frame while sleeping to see his built bare torso.

"Li you should cuddle with him, I won't tell your baba." Siren whispered into Li's fox ear.

As I was dreaming of me and Anuli were getting married; as that was going on I felt another pressure being place on the bed.

"It's okay my little icicle, one night won't hurt I guess." Anuli said to herself.

There was an aroma of ocean breeze shampoo, I was thinking of that time I saw her in a market street with Siren & Master Tigress being chased by a couple of drunken mother fuckers.

"Should I or should I not tell her about how I knew her?" James thought telepathically.

As the night grew faint due to dawn's arrival, James was feeling a tail tickle his abdominals, he thought his tail was doing it but it wasn't. Anuli's tail was tickling me.

End of chapter six.


End file.
